Drywall, also known as gypsum board, wallboard, and plasterboard, is a building material used to finish the interior surfaces of walls and ceilings in houses and other buildings. Rigid sheets or panels of drywall are formed from gypsum plaster, the semi-hydrous form of calcium sulphate (CaSO4.½× H2O), which is typically sandwiched between two layers of heavy paper or fiberglass mats. Drywall sheets are about ½ inch thick and are nailed or screwed in place to form the interior surfaces of the building, and provide fire resistance and sound deadening, among other benefits.
The joints between drywall sheets are typically filled and sealed with strips of paper or fiberglass mat and drywall joint compound, also called “joint compound”, “drywall mud”, or just “mud”. Joint compound may be made, for example, of water, limestone, expanded perlite, ethylene-vinyl acetate polymer and attapulgite. Joint compound is applied as a viscous fluid that is thick enough to maintain its shape while it hardens. In addition to forming joints, drywall mud is used to cover nail or screw heads, form a smooth or flat surface, and provide a texture over the surface. Paint or wall paper is typically applied over the drywall and joint compound.
Workers often specialize in the installation of drywall, and in large projects different crews install the drywall panels (drywall hangers) from those who finish the joints and apply the joint compound (tapers or mudmen). Workers who specialize in drywall installation often use specialized tools to increase their productivity including flat boxes that are tools used to hold joint compound and apply it to drywall joints. Joint compound is often mixed (e.g., with water) or stored in buckets, and drywall mud pumps have been used to pump the mud from the buckets into flat boxes or other tools or containers.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/292,238, publication 2007/0122301 (also by Werner Schlecht) describes a drywall mud pump. However, it was found that in operation pumping drywall joint compound that friction developed within the pump making it difficult to use. Thus, needs or potential for benefit exist for drywall mud pumps that have less internal friction. In addition, needs and potential for benefit exist for drywall mud pumps that are inexpensive to manufacture, reliable, easy to use, that have a long life, that are easy to service and clean, and that are simple in operation so that typical operators can effectively maintain them. Room for improvement exists over the prior art in these and other areas that may be apparent to a person of ordinary skill in the art having studied this document.